Lucio/Original Timeline
Lucio Cavallero (ルシオ・カバレロ, Rushio kabarero) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. He made his debut in Soulcalibur IV and returned for Soulcalibur V and Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace. Biography Early Life Lucio was born in 1567. He spent the majority of his life living peacefully with his parents. His Father was a blacksmith and had a steady income, he was able to support his family. They weren't rich, but they had enough to get by. In 1573, when Lucio was 6 years old, he went to the market with his Father to buy some supplies. When they returned home Lucio's Father noticed an oddity at their home, the door was broken as if it had been forced open. He picked up his sword and entered the home, telling Lucio to stay outside. He walked around the home and found Lucio's Mother dead, she had been murdered. Before Lucio's Father even had time to react he heard Lucio scream. He ran outside and Lucio was being dragged away, his Father attempted to attack the culprits but was shot in the back with arrows. He fell to the ground and was dying slowly, the last thing he saw was Lucio screaming being dragged away. Lucio was taken into a slave trade, after being there for a few months he was bought by some Knights who needed new recruits. He was taken and trained by the Knights so that one day in the future Lucio himself would become a Knight and serve Nobility. 1585 Lucio trained under the Knights for many years, and on his 18th Birthday he had finally achieved full Knighthood, and it was time for him to serve Nobility. On the eve of his departure to the Nobles however, Lucio had other plans... He was going to escape, he never wanted to be a Knight, all he wanted was to live with his Parents in peace and become a blacksmith like his Father, he had that ripped away from him however. He can't remember much about when his parents were killed, all he can remember was joining the Knights at a young age. He can't remember joining the slave trade or the fact that they were the ones who killed his parents. Lucio swore he would find out though, and take revenge on the people who killed his parents. Lucio was being taken to the estate of the Noble family, and on his way there he knew he had to attempt an escape, and so he did. He attacked and killed the Knight that was in the cart with him and jumped out. He ran as fast as he could down the road and into the forest, he slowed down thinking he was safe, and then he saw it... Lucio noticed a red glow in the distance, curiosity got the best of him and he went to see what it was. Behind a tree laid a piece of Soul Edge, Lucio had no idea what it was and bent down to touch it. He stretched out his hand and touched the shard with his finger, the shard reacted and made a loud noise sending Lucio flying through forest. He landed on the ground and was knocked out, he woke up several hours later in a cell and in walked his Knight-Commander. The Knight-Commander was furious with Lucio for trying to escape, and gave him two choices. He goes to the Noble estate and works for them with no question, or he is to be hanged. Lucio chose the former and was taken to estate of Lord Damian and Lady Estela, where his duty was to look after Lord Damian's son: Natalio. Lucio knew he had to take his work seriously, otherwise he would be hanged. Out of fear Lucio stripped himself of any joyful emotions and became what people would describe as boring and bland. Deep down inside though, Lucio still wanted revenge for what happened to his parents, and he swore to himself he would find a way to take revenge on those who wronged him. However for now, he had a duty. Lucio was taken into the garden by the Nobles to meet Natalio. He walked out into the garden and saw the young boy sitting on a swing, the boy was very pale with blonde hair. Lucio walked up to the boy to introduce himself, he couldn't stop thinking about how he was here against his will but alas he had a duty to fulfil. "I am Lucio Cavallero, it is my duty to protect and accompany you". Natalio smiled, although it looked kind of forced. It didn't faze Lucio though, this was basically a babysitting job made to sound better by having a different name. Lucio did not want to be here. A short time later Lord Damian and Lady Estela left for a few months, leaving Lucio as the soul protector of Natalio. Although he didn't want too, he would protect the boy. One day Natalio decided he wanted to go into the forest, Lucio challenged him saying how he thinks it is not a good idea, however Natalio stated how nowhere was off limits too him. So Lucio followed Natalio into the forest, although he had a bad feeling about it. While there, Natalio picked several leaves and made wreathes, he gave one to Lucio who entertained Natalio and accepted it. He had never received a gift before, and deep down was happy that he received it. As the pair walked deeper into the forest Natalio stopped as he spotted something in the distance, it was a glowing red shard. Lucio saw it too and before he could say anything Natalio was already running towards it, Lucio called to him to stop but to no avail. Lucio ran after Natalio and when he reached him he was unconscious, Lucio had no idea what had happened and was panicking. His first time completely alone with the boy and something had happened. Lucio thought he had failed and feared for his life, should he run and leave the boy? Or should he take him back to the estate.. Lucio didn't know what to do. Before Lucio even had time to decide what to do Natalio slowly started to open his eyes. Lucio kneeled by his side looking down at him, suddenly Natalio jumps up and wraps his arms around Lucio, he was breathing heavily and seemed scared. Lucio was initially shocked but embraced the boy, this was when he knew that Natalio truly trusted him. So Lucio decided that he will see out his duty and stay by Natalio's side, protecting him from any danger. 1588 - 1589 It has been 3 years since the incident in the forest, 3 years since Lucio decided that he does really care for this kid. Natalio is now 16 years old and has matured rapidly. Lucio has grown very close to Natalio and for the past three years he worked hard to protect him, and he actually enjoyed doing his job. Although deep in his mind he still wants to get revenge, he knows that he can't leave Natalio. Lucio was approached by Lord Damian one day and was requested to train Natalio for battle, Lucio refused at first and told Lord Damian that he wouldn't do it and should get someone else to do it. Truly Lucio feared the Natalio would be hurt and didn't want to train him. However, Natalio insisted that Lucio train him and being stubborn he got what he wanted. So Lucio begin to train him how to fight. They sparred in the garden most days and although Lucio was reluctant at first Natalio turned out to be a strong fighter. Lucio was proud of his student, and training him brought the pair closer together. 7 Months later, the pair would still train. Although it seemed like Natalio didn't need it much anymore. However, Lucio enjoyed the time with him, getting physical was fun, it was better than the days when he was just a boring, silent guard. Lucio had really taken a liking to Natalio over the years, and each day they would train only brought them closer. Their closeness however proved difficult for Lucio to cope with. All he has ever known was the stern ways of the Knights, he never felt love and wasn't close with anyone then. The feelings he was getting for Natalio scared him to death, not to mention he feared the repercussions of confessing his feeling to Natalio from his Father, Lord Damian. Lucio had been battling with these feelings for a while now, but he just couldn't keep them in any longer. He was scared, he wanted to just push Natalio away but he couldn't. So he had to just do it, despite the odds. Lucio went out into the garden and saw Natalio sitting on his childhood swing, memories flooded back to Lucio of the first time he walked in and saw the young lad sitting on that swing. Lucio slowly walked up behind Natalio and placed a white camellia in his hair, he then walked around and faced Natalio. He got down on his knee and help up a red carnation, Natalio looked confused and stared at the flower. Lucio's heart was racing, does Natalio even know what these flowers mean? Lucio's mind was going crazy. He handed the flower over to Natalio and his cheeks began to redden. Natalio looked towards Lucio and said "Lucio, do you-" but before he could even continue Lucio jumped up and kissed him. It was such a release to finally do so. Soulcalibur IV - 1591 - Soulcalibur V - 1608 - Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace - 1611 - Physical Appearance Costumes Soulcalibur IV Soulcalibur V Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace Personality Fighting Style Critical Finish Critical Edge Relationships *His Parents were murdered by Slave Traders when he was 6 years old. **He was then taken by the Slave Traders. *Was sold to Knights and was trained and raised by them. *Was jailed and threatened to be hung by his old Knight-Commander. *Became a Knight for the Nobles Lord Damian and Lady Estela. *Is the Noble Guard and love interest of Natalio.